Surprise Surprise
by firnoviel
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran's first date. One shot. Please read and review!


Hey, this is a one-shot about Sakura and Syaoran on a date. It's supposed to be funny. I hope it actually is...I don't know if I'm actually any good at humor writing or not. So anyway...just read and review, please:) Oh yeah, they're all supposed to be about 17-18 years old.

"Tomoyo! What should I wear?" Sakura questioned despairingly. She was standing in the middle of her room and judging by the clothes strewn around the floor, bed, and ceiling fan, her closet had just thrown up.

"Psh! I dunno, Sakura, maybe clothes...I mean, it's just a guess, but I think that's a normal thing...you may shock him if you don't," Tomoyo chuckled at her friend's distress.

"That's not funny! Should I wear the pink chiffon dress with the white heels, the little black dress with the black stilettos, the purple skirt and black shirt with," Tomoyo stopped listening abruptly. She knew her friend would go on and on if she didn't stop her.

"Why don't you just wear the darling, classic little black dress with the stilettos? You'll be sure to impress him with that," she said, feigning interest. Honestly, she just wanted to hear all the details about the date, she didn't care about the work going into it.

"You're right. That would be best! Oh, Tomoyo, what would I do without you?" Sakura said as she slipped on the dress.

"Probably shrivel up and die for lack of a clothing consultant," Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost time for him to be here! I've still got to do my hair and makeup!" Sakura shrieked.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that right in my ear," Tomoyo sighed while wiggling a little finger in her ear to make sure she wasn't deaf.

"Oh, be a dear and run downstairs and wait for him. If he comes before I'm ready, just explain for me, please," Sakura begged. Tomoyo obliged, if only because she was tired of teasing her friend and didn't want to stick around for the horror scene of Sakura panicking with her hair and makeup.

Soon after she went downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, hello, Syaoran! Sakura's still getting ready. She should be down soon," Tomoyo smiled, but grimaced when she heard a crash upstairs.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, concern written all over his face.

"That would be Sakura. She's a klutz. Probably just dropped something," Tomoyo giggled, thinking of the miserable look that was probably clouding her pretty friend's face.

While they waited for Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran made small talk. Tomoyo wasn't much interested in what he had to say, but she was having fun watching him. Syaoran was wearing a white button-down shirt under a light blue sweater-vest and khaki pants. He looked quite handsome, albeit rather preppy. However, his hair was still unruly and his amber eyes were sparkling.

Soon afterwards, Sakura called down to Tomoyo to come up and help her with something.

"What is it now?" an exasperated Tomoyo questioned when she got to Sakura's room. One look at Sakura's face, and she burst out laughing. She remembered then that Sakura almost never wore makeup and had no idea how to put it on. She had so much eye shadow and blush on, and such a dark lipstick, that she looked like a hooker with her black dress and stiletto heels.

"Oh my gosh! Hahahahahaha! Here, let me help you with that," Tomoyo offered. Fortunately, she was able to fix the disaster in a couple minutes.

"There, now you look like an angel," Tomoyo smiled. Sakura now had on pale green eye shadow that complimented her lovely emerald eyes perfectly, pale pink blush kissed her cheeks, and her lips were a shiny rose red.

"Okay, hold on, and I'll tell Syaoran you're coming down," Tomoyo said and hurried down the stairs.

"Alright, Syaoran, she's ready! You can go and watch her come down the stairs so that she can impress you with her stunning beauty," Tomoyo laughed half-jokingly. However, Syaoran obliged and went to watch the spectacle.

Sakura was coming shakily down the stairs, because she was having trouble walking in her 5 inch strappy heels. When she was about half way down, she suddenly got a look of horror as she rolled her ankle and fell down the stairs. She landed in a sitting position with a thud, and tears came stinging at her eyes.

"Sakura! Are you hurt?" Syaoran was extremely worried.

"I'm fine," she managed to sniff.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Nothing's hurt but her pride, Syaoran," Tomoyo gasped as she laughed.

"Shut up, Tomoyo!" Sakura managed to say. She stood up in a fury at her friend and forgot all about her injured hind side.

"Oh, come on Sakura, don't get in a snoot. Look! You can stand and walk just fine," Tomoyo pointed out. Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I suppose Syaoran and I should be going now..." Sakura said and glanced at Syaoran.

"Oh, yes! I made reservations, and if we don't hurry, we'll miss it. Here, take my arm so that you don't fall again," Syaoran said, offering her his elbow. She placed her hand through it.

"Thanks! Okay, well, bye, Tomoyo! I'll tell you all about it later," Sakura called over her shoulder as Syaoran escorted her out the door. Tomoyo waved and smiled calling 'have fun' as they walked away.

...In Syaoran's car...

"Wow! This is a really nice car, Syaoran," Sakura exclaimed as the candy apple red thunderbird convertible came into view.

"I'm glad you like it," Syaoran smiled, blushing slightly.

"I love thunderbirds! They're awesome!"

"Well, let me help you in."

"Okay!" Sakura seemed to be saying everything with an exclamation point tonight.

Syaoran helped her into the car, and she didn't fail to make her legs look as long and attractive as possible when getting in. He blushed deeper and turned away so she wouldn't catch him drooling.

"So where are we going?" she asked, when they were on their way at last.

"A little restaurant that I know of. It's Italian, I hope that's okay," he said, glancing at her.

"Oh, I love Italian! Now I'm really excited," She giggled.

Since he couldn't think of anything else to say, Syaoran turned on the radio so they could listen to music until they got there. Unfortunately, the first song to come up was 'I like big butts'. He tried to change the channel, but all the stations seemed to be playing something that he didn't think would be good to listen to on his first date with Sakura. Finally, he settled on a country station playing 'Party for Two'. But he seemed to be having bad luck, because that song ended and 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' came on next. He quickly turned off the radio. Fortunately, they had just arrived at the restaurant.

"Well, here we are! I hope you like it," he smiled, inwardly relieved that the car ride was over.

"Oh, it's so cute! It looks like the restaurant from Lady and the Tramp," Sakura beamed at the little restaurant. Then she started singing 'Belle la Noche' (a/n: I think that's what it's called) from Lady and the Tramp. Syaoran just smiled. She was a pretty bad singer, but it was kinda cute, too.

"Okay, well, what would you like to eat?" he asked when they were looking at the menu.

"Oh, could we split a plate of spaghetti and meatballs?" she asked, making puppy eyes at him. He couldn't resist those eyes.

"Alright, sure," he chuckled.

When their food arrived, they ate and made small talk about school, friends, and family. Then, as they were eating, they both happened to get the same strand of spaghetti, and they kissed! It was as Lady and the Tramp-ish as you could possibly imagine, and Sakura broke of in a fit of laughter. Syaoran could do nothing but blush and look away.

"You-haha! And I-hehehe! Oh, hahahahaha! Tomoyo-hahaha! Oh, that was funny!" Sakura laughed, holding her sides and trying not to cry from laughing too hard.

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny," Syaoran said, hurt that she was laughing after kissing him.

"Oh, don't get your undies in a bunch, Syaoran, you know it was funny! Haven't you ever seen Lady and the Tramp? Oh, I wish I had that kiss on tape, I bet it was really cute," Sakura smiled"you're a really good kisser, by the way," she winked. He blushed furiously.

"Oh, come on, Syaoran! Stop being so shy. You've known me for years! Why are you having trouble talking to me tonight?" she cocked her head curiously while awaiting his reply.

"I...um...I'll tell you later. Here, I've got one more surprise for you," he sounded so excited about this next surprise that she couldn't help but smile.

"Is it animal, vegetable, or mineral?" she grinned.

"Heh...you'll find out. C'mon, let's go. Oh, I'll have to blindfold you, though, so you won't guess it. That would spoil all the fun," he pretended to pout until she agreed.

After driving in silence in the moonlight for a while, she felt him turn the car onto a gravel road. They slowed down considerably, and, wishing she could see the look of shock on his face through the blindfold, she snuggled close to him. He smelled amazingly good, she realized, like a warm, sunny day, if that was possible. She smiled inwardly when she felt him slowly put his arm around her shoulder.

"Here we are!" he sang, stopping the car. "May I help you out, m'lady?" he chuckled, taking her hand.

"You can take this stupid blindfold off is what you can do," she said with mock annoyance.

"You only have to wear it a little further. I'll guide you," he said, standing next to her and taking her right hand in his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her shoulders so that he could both guide her and keep her from falling. Sakura liked the feel of his arm on her shoulders.

"Okay, here we are. Sit down," he commanded, carefully maneuvering her onto a seat. Then he removed the blindfold.

Sakura already had an idea that they were in a garden, because she could smell the fragrant flowers. But she was not prepared for the sight that met her eyes. She was sitting in a garden full of thousands upon thousands of flowers, several tall trees, and winding paths, and a little brook with a crescent bridge over it. It would have been beautiful in the daytime, but at night, it was tenfold as beautiful, due to the moonlight bathing the entire scene. But the most beautiful thing of all was Syaoran. He was sitting next to her, watching her expressions with a faint smile on his face. He amber eyes glowed in the moonlight, and his tousled hair fell charmingly into them.

"Oh, Syaoran," she finally managed to breathe, "it's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! Thank you so much"

Much to his surprise and secret delight, she leaned over, closing her eyes, and slowly kissed him. He obligingly kissed her back after his initial shock, and wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame. She scooted in closer, and he could feel her warm body pressed up against him. It was a beautiful, passionate, yet very innocent kiss. When it finally ended, she leaned back a little, her eyes aglow and her breathing slightly ragged.

"That, Syaoran, is my surprise for you. And my way of saying thank you for this wonderful night," she smiled up at him.

"Well, I'll have to be sure to find a way for you to thank me more often," he chuckled. "But for now, I think I should take you home."

They rode to her house in nearly complete silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. She lay with her head against his shoulder, and silently fell asleep. He looked down at her sleeping form, and could think of nothing but how beautiful she was.

When they arrived at her house, he easily picked her up, and carried her to her door. Setting her down on the railing and leaning her against a supporting pole, he kissed her lightly and woke her up.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! We're here. You need to go to bed now," he laughed lightly.

"Oh, so we are," she said sleepily. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Syaoran. I had a wonderful time."

"Sakura, there's something I need to ask you," Syaoran started, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Syaoran! Yes! Of course I will! Oh, that just makes this night completely perfect!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Hehe...okay, easy. You need to get to bed now," he said, gently pulling away and smiling at her.

"You're right. Good night, Syaoran," she said, her hand on the doorknob.

"Good night Sakura. I'll see you at school," he said, and started to turn and walk away.

As Sakura opened her door, Tomoyo crashed to the ground, her camera in hand.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

"Hahaha! I got it all on tape, Sakura! Oh, that was so beautiful! You'll be glad I did when you see the tape!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran away from an angry Sakura. Syaoran just shook his head, chuckled, and drove home happy.

THE END!

Well? What did you think? Stupid? Funny? Sweet? Please tell me! I know it was just a one shot, but I'd like your opinion just the same. Thanks!


End file.
